Los cinco poderes del caos
by arcee93
Summary: Optimus Prime y su equipo, junto a una tripulación de civiles autobots, se embarcan en una aventura espacial a bordo de la Lemuriah, sin saber que para sobrevivir a este viaje deberan dar lo mejor de si mismos, con una tripulación enfrentada, y nuevos enemigos Optimus requerirá mas que nunca de sus habilidades de liderazgo. Secuela de "transformers una nueva misión"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Transformers pertenece a Hasbro, no recibo ninguna ganancia con este fic, solo la historia me pertenece.

Prefacio

Desde los albores del tiempo antiguos seres tenían el poder absoluto, seres superiores a cualquier otra raza o especie ostentaban grandes habilidades, destrezas obtenidas desde su mismísimo nacimiento, desde el gran bigbang que dio origen a todo lo conocido y por conocer, su trabajo era mantener un equilibrio, y cuando el universo aprendió a mantenerlo por si solo, los poderes vieron destrozado su proposito.

Al principio fueron 7 los grandes hermanos, dos se alejaron de la familia, porque el universo por si solo jamás mantendría el equilibrio entre ellos, sus hermanos los echaron, celosos de su importancia y valor; con el pasar de los eones, estos dos lucharon entre si, Luz y Oscuridad, uno de ellos no quería seguir manteniendo el equilibrio, y fue exiliado al borde del universo mismo.

Luz renunció a sus habilidades por servirle de hogar a una nueva forma de vida, con increible humildad cedió su cuerpo y se convirtió, sin desearlo, en un ícono de culto para esa raza.

Pero, al parecer solo el había heredado humildad.

El resto de sus hermanos buscaban alabanzas y ruegos, súplicas y sacrificios, rituales, de jóvenes civilizaciones para saciar su vanidad, y si estas no los satisfacían, dejaban caer su ira sobre ellos, obteniendo a cambio, nuevos ruegos y súplicas que alimentaban sus hambrientos egos.

Pero como todo, las civilizaciones avanzaron y evolucionaron, burlandose de los grandes poderes, destruyendo los egos de estos, se deshicieron de ellos sin destrucción ni caos alguno, porque les habían echado en cara sus nuevos conocimientos, el universo mantenía el equilibrio por si solo.

Ahora los cinco poderes se reunieron, en su planeta personal, donde se fueron autoexiliados y avergonzados hace mucho mucho tiempo, todos se veían los rostros, asqueados ya de su castigo, de aquel planeta lleno de pequeñas y sucias criaturas, que se arrastraban a sus pies, ya sus alabanzas no llenaban su vanidad. Se encontraban formados en círculo, observando el Estanque de los Antiguos.

Naturaleza

Guerra

Caos

Enfermedad

Miseria

Todos se complementaban, y al hacerse uno, el funesto destino estaba sellado, solo la destrucción asolaría su objetivo.

-no merecen piedad.-chilló Naturaleza.

-no merecen perdon.-rugió Caos.

-no tendremos misericordia alguna con aquellos que no nos alaben.-secundó Enfermedad.

-rogaran sobre sus rodillas hasta que estas esten en carne viva.-amenazó Miseria.

-se destruiran entre si, buscando los culpables de nuestra ira.-vaticinó Guerra.

-y los primeros en sufrir nuestra ira serán los hijos de nuestro hermano, los primeros que nos echaron en cara nuestra supuesta inutilidad, los que destruyeron al único sensato de nosotros, a nuestro hermano oscuridad.-gritó Caos.-acabaremos con su raza para siempre y para ello los haremos sufrir, Hambre, atacaras primero.

En el estanque de los antiguos se reflejó la Lemuriah.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Transformers no me pertenece, solo la historia y mis oc son mias y no lucro con ello.

Capítulo 1: Inicio del fin

La nave espacial Lemuriah surcaba el cosmos, en su misión de cartografiar el universo desconocido y encontrar un nuevo hogar para habitar, Optimus miraba a través de la ventana, se decidió y llamó a la Tierra.

-¿Coby?-murmuró algo apenado.

-soy yo, ¿Optimus? Hace dos meses que no tengo noticias suyas, ¿ha pasado algo?-inquirió Coby desde la Tierra, Lory se le unió y escuchó la conversación desde sus brazos.

-se que prometí estar en tu boda amigo, se que es un importante ritual humano, y por ello no quiero que por mi culpa lo pospongas, el viaje se alargará de manera indefinida, hemos decidido explorar el universo desconocido, aquel que no esta cartografiado, y mucho temo que quizas tardemos años.-dijo Optimus con la voz cansada.

-Optimus...-susurró Lory.

-Optimus no te preocupes, Lory y yo entendemos, te mandaremos el video de la boda.-dijo Coby disimulando su decepción.

-espero sea pronto joven amigo, la distancia entre nosotros es cada vez mayor, de echo, esta es la última llamada en tiempo real que tendremos.-suspiró Optimus disimulando su pena.-de aquí en adelante solo podremos comunicarnos por breves mensajes, y tardaran meses en llegar a destino, confío en que ese inconveniente no mine nuestra amistad.

-no lo hará Optimus, lo prometo.-dijo Coby serio.

-y yo Optimus.-secundó Lory.

-yo también big bot.-dijo Bud con la voz quebrada, incorporándose a la conversación.

-estaremos en contacto.-la transmisión perdía calidad poco a poco, Optimus dejó de luchar con los controles, era inutil ya.

-suerte amigos.-fue el ultimo mensaje que logró captar el gran lider autobot.

-gracias.-respondió al vacío.

Lo que no sabía el lider autobot es que alguien los espiaba, y celebraba su nuevo status de incomunicados con la civilización, ya estaban a su merced, y pagarían.

Un mes después en la sala de máquinas de la nave.

-rayos, estos motores estan consumiendo mucho combustible.-dijo Alex saliendo de debajo del tanque principal, soldaba en frío una ligera fisura, muchas como esas habían aparecido a lo largo de las últimas semanas, no tenían explicación, y Redalert ni Scattershot encontraban el origen, no había fallas en el diseño, ni los tanques estaban sometidos a grandes esfuerzos, simplemente no había razón alguna para aquellas fisuras.

-es muy extraño.-dijo Override agachandose a la altura del muchacho e inspeccionando los niveles de combustible.-maldición, con esta cantidad no recorreremos ni 30 años luz, Optimus debe saber esto.-dijo mientras salía de la sala pisando fuerte.

-espero que hayan logrado solucionar los otros problemas.-susurró Alex anudandose su chaqueta en la cintura, inspeccionó su, ya no tan blanca, camiseta y exasperado se pasó las manos por el cabello, tan sucio ya, que no le importaba agregarle más mugre, Alex se sentía incómodo, olía mal, la piel le picaba y tenía sed, pero no había suficiente agua para bañarse, solo la justa para tomar.

Los problemas llevaban semanas acumulandose, y todos ellos constaban en los pads de informes que le entregaron a Optimus los correspondientes jefes de sección.

Primero falló el suministro de combustible de los motores, no había día que no tuvieran que soldar una fisura, y nunca la localizaban antes de que esta expulsara megalitros de combustible.

Luego falló el suministro de agua, el vital líquido fue expulsado al espacio por un fallo en los controles de los depositos, ahora la poca que quedaba estaba destinada al consumo de los dos humanos y enfriamiento de los motores, porque el refrigerante también escaseaba, el poco existente fue destinado a enfriar las computadoras que controlaban la nave, dejando a toda la tripulación autobot con un sentimiento febril inaguantable.

Pero el problema más grave era el energon, al parecer se esfumó del almacén, cada día las raciones por mecha menguaban más y más.

Optimus levantó la vista del último pad y recorrió con la mirada a los jefes de sección reunidos con él, con un suspiro, para aliviar un poco su fiebre, empezó a hablar.

-Redalert, Scattershot, han echo un magnifico trabajo ideando el sistema de refrigeración con agua para el motor.-ambos mechas no se inmutaron demasiado.-Override confío que mantendrás los motores en funcionamiento el tiempo que sea necesario.

-lo haré.-contestó la fembot no muy decidida.

-Jetfire, busca la manera de repartir las raciones justas de energon, el tiempo necesario para que al menos localicemos un planeta rico en energon.-ordenó Optimus a su segundo.-Autobots, se que corren tiempos dificiles, pero con el temple necesario saldremos adelante, estoy confiado en ello.-finalizó firmemente, escondiendo muy bien la ronquera, producto de la resequedad reinante.-pueden irse soldados.-ordenó sujetandose imperceptiblemente de su escritorio.

Alex pasaba su tiempo de descanso en la sala de recreación, ya nadie jugaba ni hablaba demasiado, aprovechaban al máximo el poco energon que recibían.

Se transformó en RollerBlade, buscando alivio a la sed y a lo mugriento que se sentía, pero solo encontró más sed, y más malestar, enfadado fue hasta el dispensador de aceite, curiosamente era lo único que no menguaba, sin embargo no era energon, muchos se empachaban de el, solo para aliviar sus resecos tanques.

RollerBlade bebió y tosió, beber algo, estando tan reseco, era como pasar una lija por su garganta, un autobot de color azul se le acercó y le tiró el vaso de las manos.

-solo actuas.-le espetó.-seguro que por ser el hijo de Prime tienes más raciones que nosotros, incluso hasta debes tener refrigerante de sobra.-la actitud del mecha era muy agresiva, el hambre lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-te equivocas, tengo las misma raciones que tu.-un grupo de autobots cercó a RollerBlade.-las mismas raciones que todos ustedes.-se quejó.

-si claro.-dijo una voz.

Un coro la secundó, los autobots se estaban convirtiendo en una especie de manada de lobos, hambrientos y ciegos.

-si no quieren que los reporte con Optimus dejaran al chico en paz y volveran a sus puestos.-ordenó Jetfire llegando al lugar.-y reitero lo que afirmó él, todos somos tratados igual.

El grupo se disolvió con cierta renuencia, los autobots se fueron en grupos de dos y de tres, murmurando.

-si esto sigue asi...¿estás bien chico?-preguntó Jetfire llenando el vaso de RollerBlade de nuevo.

-gracias, y si, estoy bien.-respondió serio RollerBlade.

-tranquilo, Optimus sabe lo que hace, y siempre tiene una solución para todo, estos son solo ligeros inconvenientes.-le animó Jetfire, no muy seguro de sus propias palabras.

Optimus llegó tambaleante a su habitación, al cruzar el umbral cayó en brazos de Elita, hirviendo, agotado.

-amor.-suspiró la Fembot llevándolo a la cama de recarga.-sabes que debes tomar tu ración de energon completa, sacrificandote asi solo minaras tu salud, nadie se alimenta de más gracias a tu sacrificio y no te mantendrás en pie con los estimulantes de Redalert.-dijo Elita preocupada

-tal vez no ahora Elita, pero la mitad de mi ración de energon hará falta algún ciclo, alguien la necesitará y mientras los estimulantes hagan efecto, los tomaré.-finalizó agotado cayendo en recarga.

Elita acarició a su sparkmate con cariño, Optimus incluso la estaba bloqueando, impidiendole compartir su hambre y aliviarlo.

-¿qué haremos contigo Optimus?-dijo con un cabeceo apesadumbrado.

Y la situación empeoraría, Elita lo sentía en su chispa, esto no era más que el inicio de algo más grande y temible.

N/A:

¿Que tal? Les gustó el cap? Dejen reviews :) ese es el combustible de todo escritor.

Gracias wolfprime por ser el primer review de mi fic :) por ello y por seguir esta historia desde su precuela, esta dedicado a ti, disfrutalo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Transformers es propiedad de hasbro, solo soy dueña de la historia y no gano nada con ella.

Capítulo 2: terror

Evac y Jetfire necesitaron volverle a dar otra mirada al escaner de la nave para estar seguros al comunicar sus hallazgos a Optimus, delante de la Lemuriah se extendía una nebulosa de energía plasma, pero más allá de esta se encontraba un planeta, al parecer rico en energon y otras materias primas necesarias para la nave.

Pero los inconvenientes no se harían esperar.

Sala de reuniones.

-para llegar a ese planeta sanos y salvos debemos rodear la nebulosa, son dos semanas de viaje a nuestra velocidad actual Optimus.-dijo Scattershot, con un "pero" muy implicito.-pero...no hay combustible suficiente para ello señor ni provisiones...

-por el contrario, si entramos directamente en ella...estaremos bajo una tormenta plasmática terrible, sacudidos por vientos electromagnéticos, y solo Primus sabe que peligros más.-continuó Redalert.-puedo encontrar la manera de rodear la nebulosa ahorrando combustible.-rogó Redalert.

-pero atravesandola el viaje se haría en solo tres días señor, ahorrariamos combustible y podríamos alimentar mejor a la tripulación.-debatió Jetfire.

-pondrás a la tripulación y la nave en peligro.-respondió molesto Redalert.

Alex y Alice se miraron las caras, la solución estaba clara, al menos para ellos, entre quedarse sin combustible, flotando a la deriva y luchar tres dias con turbulencias, preferían lo segundo.

-atravesaremos la nebulosa.-decidió Prime.-a pesar de ser peligroso, es la opción más viable, Evac asegúrate que cada tripulante reciba ración doble de energon hoy, necesitaremos fuerzas, Override, Hot Shot, tengan en perfectas condiciones los motores, Scattershot revisa la telemetría de la nave, Redalert, la enfermeria debe estar preparada, me temo que con las tormentas dentro de la nebulosa tendremos muchos heridos, también necesito estudies el comportamiento de la nebulosa y si es posible diseñes un programa para predecir su comportamiento, los demás, asegurense que sus puestos esten en excelentes condiciones de funcionamiento.

Un sonoro "si señor" fue la respuesta a las ordenes de Optimus.

Alex se demoró al salir de la sala, con un gesto le indicó a Alice que siguiera sin él, Alex deseaba hablar con su padre sobre ciertas inquietudes que tenía.

Con un sonoro gemido Optimus se dejó caer en su silla agotado.

-¡papá!-exclamó Alex transformandose.-papá, ¿qué te ocurre?

-solo estoy cansado hijo mio, solo cansado.-dijo tomando la mano de RollerBlade.

-¿seguro? ¿No necesitas nada más?-inquirió el mechling preocupado tomando la mano de Optimus.

-no hijo, estoy bien.-suspiró.-ve a tu puesto y sigue mis ordenes.-Optimus cabeceó un poco.-solo necesito recargar Roller.

-esta bien.-contrariando todos sus instintos RollerBlade dejó a Optimus solo y se dirigió a su puesto.

Cuando la tripulación fue informada de la decisión la opinión resultó dividida, había quienes no les importaba atravesar la nebulosa y quienes estaban aterrados de solo pensarlo; sólo estaban de acuerdo en algo, celebraron el aumento de la ración de energon diaria.

Jetfire estaba preocupado, el descontento en la tripulación podía arrastrarlos hasta un motin liderado por autobots civiles, ellos no tenían una confianza, forjada con el fuego de una batalla, con Optimus, muchos solo se habían embarcado para probar suerte en un planeta nuevo, no esperaban un viaje de placer, pero tampoco lo que estaban sufriendo.

Optimus debe saberlo, dijo para si mismo volviendo en sus pasos, no había visto a Optimus salir de la sala de reuniones, seguro se había quedado analizando algunos datos, se imaginó.

Pero solo encontró a Prime en el suelo, nervioso revisó el lugar en busca de los perpetradores de un posible atentado, pero no encontró a nadie. Aterrado corrió hasta su lider y llamó a Redalert.

Los niveles de energon de Optimus estaban críticos, y parecía intoxicado con algún estimulante, con cuidado Redalert y Jetfire llevaron a su inconsciente lider a la enfermería, se aseguraron de que estuviera estable e iniciaron sus respectivas tareas, dejando en manos de Elita el cuidado de su sparkmate.

Horas después la Lemuriah entró en la nebulosa, fuertes sacudidas hacían temblar la nave, las turbulencias eran de tal magnitud que la impresionante y poderosa nave no era más que un barco de papel en el mar.

-Aaghh.-gritó Evac al verse arrojado de su silla en el puente de mando.

-magneticense todos, es una orden.-gritó Jetfire por el altavoz de la nave.

RollerBlade cumplió la orden de inmediato, ahora no se veia arrojado contra paredes y agudos paneles de control, pero seguía cada movimiento de la nave y eso confundía sus sensores de equilibrio.

-RollerBlade, Override, vayan a la sala de máquinas, necesitamos potencia.-Ordenó Jetfire por el intercomunicador.

-la necesitamos pronto si queremos esquivar los vientos electromagnéticos, o quedaremos varados y sin energía durante horas.-explicó Redalert, RollerBlade sólo lo imaginaba corriendo sus manos de aquí para allá calculando y comprobando datos para salvarles el exoesqueleto.

RollerBlade y Override se encontraron frente a los agotados motores, con profesionalidad e ignorando cada sacudida empezaron a trabajar.

Pero no era tan sencillo, los motores estaban al máximo de su capacidad, no podían dar más potencia ni rompiendo varias leyes físicas.

-Los vientos estaran sobre nosotros en minutos.-chilló Scattershot.

-oh no.-murmuró Jetfire al ver las brillantes y hermosas, pero terriblemente nocivas, corrientes de colores cambiantes que se acercaban a la nave.

La sacudida fue imperceptible, más bien se sintió como si las ráfagas de viento atravesaran la nave, y eso hicieron.

Todos los computadores gimieron y colapsaron, sin controles los motores se apagaron, y la Lemuriah solo era un trozo de metal apagado y silencioso en el infinito espacio sideral.

Muchos ópticos iluminaban la nave, y nadie percibió la sombra, más oscura que la misma oscuridad reinante, que pasó entre ellos.

Ni el silencio era tan acusado como para permitirles oir las órdenes que recibió la sombra.

"NATURALEZA HAS DE LAS TUYAS"

Redalert maldijo sonoramente, se levantó de su, ahora inutil, computadora y salió corriendo hacia la enfermeria, sabía que muchos estarían mareados o incluso indispuestos por los vientos electromagnéticos que los azotaban, la nave estaba blindada, pero tenues pulsos podían atravezar y enfermar a la tripulación.

RollerBlade se sostenía de Override, los vientos habían sobrecargado los motores y algunos circuitos le habían explotado en la cara.

El silencio y la oscuridad eran angustiantes, podían sentir cada remache, soldadura y placa metálica crujir por los embates de los vientos y las turbulencias.

Por muchos procesadores pasaba la idea de que el próximo chirrido sería el fin, que la nave se partiría en trozos, o peor aun, quedarian a la deriva en aquella nebulosa sucumbiendo a instintos primarios y luchando por energon.

-shhh ¿escuchas eso?-preguntó Croswise, sus sentidos, al ser un cazador de mounstruos eran mucho más agudos.

-si...lo oigo.-susurró Alice, eran golpes contra el casco de la nave, y pequeños chillidos que se dislumbraban por sobre los demás ruidos.

-¿Jetfire?-murmuró interrogante Croswise.

-vayan, llamen a LeoBraker y a Snarl para que les acompañen, y cuidense de los vientos electromagnéticos.-ordenó Jetfire.

-solo pueden estar fuera unos minutos, los riesgos son altos.-secundó Redalert.-y Alice no te preocupes por RollerBlade, él está bien.

Sin saber porque, todos hablaban con ligeros murmullos, la oscuridad y el miedo los estaban afectando.

Croswise, LionBraker, Alice y Snarl se aventuraron fuera de la nave, atados por cuerdas de microfibra de carbono, con tales tormentas electromagnéticas no podían confiarse de los sellos mágneticos de sus pies.

Nada los preparó para lo que vieron en el casco de la nave.

Nadie les dijo que debían permanecer ocultos de aquella sombra.

-estamos jodidos.-soltó Croswise por el comunicador.

Todos habían visto a la sombra aflojar los remaches exteriores de la nave, doblar las antenas trasmisoras como si fueran alambre, y arañar la capa de cerámica exterior como si fuera mantequilla.

La sombra se percató de ello y volteó, su rostro tan aterrador como fatídico paralizó de pavor a los cuatro valientes autobots, dientes, tentaculos y multiples ojos cubrían el otrora amistoso pero feroz rostro de Naturaleza.

-grupo de salida...respondan.-demandó Jetfire.

La estática fue su respuesta.

N/A:las cosas se complican cada vez más, saldran nuestros autobots de esta? Esperen el siguiente capitulo de este fic =)

Jajaja me poseyó el narrador de Transformers XD, actualizaré tan pronto la uni me deje :).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: transformers no me pertenece, es propiedad de hasbro, solo me pertenece el fic.

Advertencias: para algunos lectores puede ser algo fuerte.

Capítulo 3

Petrificados, fue lo primero que pensó Redalert al recibir en la Medbay a Croswise, Alice, LionBraker y Snarl, sus cuerpos estaban duros como rocas, inamovibles, fríos, sus instrumentos le mostraron que aún un hálito de vida quedaba en aquellas estatuas inertes, que alguna vez llamó familia.

-no.-susurró Rollerblade luchando por incorporarse, su rostro estaba herido, esquirlas de metal lo habían impactado, aquí y halla, presentaba quemaduras serias, una herida cruzaba su ojo derecho de arriba abajo y su sistema auditivo estaba colapsado y solo transmitía un silbido agotador y molesto.-Alice…-de haber podido llorar Roller lo hubiera echo, pero ya no quedaba casi liquido alguno en su cuerpo, Redalert se acercó a su cama y le impidió levantarse.

-quédate ahí Roller.-ordenó con voz contenida.-nada lograrás.-Redalert hizo señas a una enfermera y esta administró un calmante en el hombro de Roller.-duerme hermano.

-Alice…-gimió Roller antes de apagar sus ópticos.

-mantenlo sedado, al menos por ahora.-ordenó Redalert.

Optimus despertó en ese momento, al dar una mirada a su alrededor se odió, por haber aceptado aquel absurdo viaje, por llevar a su tripulación al borde de la muerte misma, por hacer sufrir a su hijo, pero más importante aún por ser el culpable de los decesos que de ahora en adelante, estaba seguro, ocurrirían.

-Optimus, no te levantes.-ordenó Redalert verificando los niveles de la transfusión de energon que le estaba haciendo a su líder.

-no hay tiempo Red.- Optimus apartó al médico, se arrancó la vía y se levantó, con paso vacilante recorrió la enfermería, notando que cuatro de sus mejores oficiales estaban petrificados.

-un ser los atacó, estaba devorando el casco de la nave, tras agredirlos se fue y no lo hemos detectado de nuevo, no es que los escáneres sirvan de mucho, pero Override trata de mantenerlos en línea con el reactor secundario.-explicó Jetfire interpretando correctamente la muda pregunta de Optimus.

-entonces se requiere de mi presencia en puente, lo siento Redalert, no puedo fallarle a mi tripulación de nuevo.

Enderezando su andar lo mejor que podía Optimus abandonó la enfermería.

Optimus entró al puente, sus hombres le dirigieron miradas preocupadas, pero callaron sus opiniones.

-Override quiero los motores en línea, has lo que sea necesario.-ordenó a la fembot.-todos aquellos que no estén ocupados deben ayudarte, es una orden.-dijo firmemente.

Rollerblade despertó atontado, con cautela miró a su alrededor mientras su procesador se encargaba de recordarle los últimos sucesos.

-no.-susurró, con esfuerzo se levantó, estaba mareado, apenas podía escucharse a si mismo e intuyó que ello se debía a la explosión en la sala de maquinas.-Alice.-zigzagueó hasta la cama donde reposaba la, ahora estatua, de su novia.

Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, no por el mareo, no por la debilidad que lo acuciaba, si no por una honda pena que atravesó su chispa como una lanza afilada, acarició el rostro frío, paralizado en una mueca de puro terror.

-no, por favor, no.-gimió, su cuerpo temblaba, conteniendo los espasmos de los sollozos que aguantaba.

No podía dejarlo solo, no podía, ella lo amaba, ella lo prometió.

-Alice, por dios santo regresa.-gritó contra el pecho de la Femmeling.

Redalert no hizo nada por apartarlo, no tenía el valor.

La gravedad artificial falló y por reflejo el médico activó su sujeción magnética, en el aire flotaban ligeras esferas de refrigerante, Rollerblade lloraba, flotando ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de Alice.

Redalert fingió no verlo y continuó con sus rondas por la enfermería.

Hambre sonrió, solo debía dar su golpe de gracia, su figura se retorció y empequeñeció.

Mudflad se sintió extraño en ese momento, ¿era él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan hambriento? ¿Por qué la joven femme que trabajaba con él en los controles de escáner se veía de pronto tan apetitosa? ¿Por qué lo llamaba el energon que recorría sus ductos? ¿Por qué imaginaba mil formas de destrozarla? Mudflad temblaba, intentó controlar esa obvia influencia externa, no podía matar a esa fembot, no podía alimentarse de su energon, luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo logró.

Un gruñido antinatural recorrió pecho y salió por su vocalizador, la femme lo miró aterrada, temblando se levantó, no logró llegar al intercomunicador.

Las manos, ahora garras, de Mudflad rasgaron a la femme en trozos, regando su energon por las paredes, se odió por ello, estaba desperdiciándolo, con un fluido golpe le partió el cuello a su mutilada victima, incluso antes de que ella pudiera lanzar un grito de dolor por las heridas anteriores.

Su energon era tan puro, tan delicioso, tan dulce, tan apaciguador que no le importo lamerlo de las paredes, y poco le importó cuando las rudas manos de Jetfire lo empujaron contra la pared que lamia, gruñó sólo cuando lo alejaron de su festín ¿qué derecho tenían sobre su presa? Era de él, suya y de nadie más, el era un animal y lo apartaban de su legítimo alimento.

-maldita sea.-gritó Jetfire al sentir las garras de Mudflad rasgándolo.

Sin inmutarse Mudflad continuó sorbiendo ele energon de las paredes, lamiendo el del suelo, el energon proveniente de aquel nuevo mecha, su nueva victima, si lograba sacarse esas molestas esposas.

-¡detente idiota!-gritó aquella dulce nueva presa lanzándose sobre él, golpeándolo contra el suelo.-animal, eres un animal.-gritaba enfurecido Jetfire.

Hambre salió del cuerpo de aquel mecha, le desagradaba recibir golpes, el dolor, no iba con ella, y después de todo su trabajo estaba echo.

Mudflad recobró su conciencia, su cabeza tronaba contra el suelo, Jetfire estaba sobre él sacudiéndolo violentamente.

-¡para! Detente por favor.-rogó al sentir su cabeza romperse.

-a ella no le hiciste caso cuando rogó, si es que le diste tiempo para hacerlo.-escupió Jetfire señalando el cuerpo de la femme que trabajaba con él.-¿o te excitó el oírla rogar? ¡Cuéntamelo imbecil!

-no…no se de que hablas…ella estaba aahi…no recuerdo.-gimió Mudflad con los ópticos desorbitados.

-díselo a Optimus, tal vez el te crea.-gruñó Jetfire poniéndolo en pie con rudeza.-pero te advierto, incluso él, no tolera ni perdona el canibalismo.

¿Canibalismo? Mudflad observó sus manos manchadas de energon y restos de metal, ¿acaso él?, angustiado repasó su boca con las manos, la prueba visual lo confirmó, energon fresco alrededor de sus labios, sus tanques se sentían satisfechos por primera vez desde hacía semanas.

-NO.-gritó asqueado purgando sus tanques sobre Jetfire.

-no finjas animal.-le gritó Jetfire sacudiéndose el energon con asco, golpeándolo contra la pared con odio.

-basta Jetfire.-ordenó Optimus serio.-enciérralo en una celda de aislamiento, luego hablaré con él.-la mirada dorada del gran líder autobot era impasible.

Pero Optimus jamás llegó a hablar con Mudflad, al menos no personalmente, el enloquecido autobot no tenía a mano nada para quitarse la vida, así que recurrió a sus propias manos, fue arrancando trozos de su armadura, rayando con estos las paredes, dejando por escrito su versión de los hechos, su último acto del deber, porque, la vergüenza le impedía volver a ver a Optimus o siquiera al resto del equipo autobot, de nuevo a los ópticos.

Casi gritó de alivio al ver sus ductos de energon principales en su antebrazo, había dolido como el infierno mismo arrancarse capa tras capa de armadura y exoesqueleto, sin embargo a su manera era gratificante, revelador y muy perturbador, como cuando de sparkling se arrancaba las costras, esa era su manera de pefir perdon, de disculparse a si mismo, ahora por fin, en solo minutos, su desgraciada existencia llegaría a su fin, y con ello el ansiado perdón por el que rogaba su chispa atormentada.


End file.
